


Getaway Car

by Dontreadthelastpage



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontreadthelastpage/pseuds/Dontreadthelastpage
Summary: Something good finally starts in a Getaway Car





	Getaway Car

It started off as a joke after their free dance at world's last season. He joked that if his fall cost them an Olympic Gold, he would take them to a tropical island immediately following the games. Instead of the pitiful "You are still Gold in our hearts" welcome home they would receive in Canada, why not make a great escape? 

There was little to no mention of this getaway until the French were the first to break 200. Suddenly, it really was not a mystery. And so begun the best of times and the worst of crimes. 

In the night following the Grand Prix Final short dance, he started looking online at tropical destinations in the Southeast Pacific. During their off-ice run-throughs before the free dance he joked to her, "You have never been to a Southeast pacific island before, right?" And she, knowing exactly what he was talking about, said, "Nope but maybe I should also gift the judges plane tickets there while I am at it right? I mean, we saw in the short dance, the earrings were not enough!" 

It was still just a joke, until the free dance scores sent sirens in the beat of their hearts. He bought the plane tickets later that night and booked a beachside villa at a Bora Bora resort, in the wee hours of the morning. But he did not tell her. There was no reason, no need to lie to themselves. They were cursed.

After another silver in the team event, she joked to him that she better start packing her bathing suits. Truth was their vacation suitcases were all packed waiting to be shipped by his neighbor. Another truth was Marie-France coming crying to them the night before their final short dance. She cried out there was nothing else she could do, Didier had poisoned the well. They never had a shotgun shot in the dark. 

They went out there, struck a match and blew the world's minds. They created the moments, the French bought the scores claiming a circus ain't a love story. After five days of plastering smiles on their faces for their families and fans, telling the media that they were just thankful for the journey, they skated their final exhibition skate. And later that night, they made their great escape, their prison break. 

They were flying and this time they actually got far. Arriving in Bora Bora, the light of freedom was on their faces. Laughing that they were jet set Bonnie and Clyde, hoping no one would spot them as they scurried their way through the airport. 

He did not realize he booked a villa with just a king bed master bedroom until they arrived. He joked, "I hope you do not mind sleeping in the same bed as me!" She had no jokes left in her, just enough tears to fill the Pacific Ocean they had just flown over. He held her as she sobbed, trying to hold his own tears in. But was there even a way to stop the crying in this getaway car? 

So engulfed in their own heartbreak, neither one of them realized they had fallen asleep in each others arms. They awoke to the light of paradise streaming into their room, with tears dried up on their faces and hearts already on the mend. 

As the days of sun rays and swimming with sting rays went by, they felt themselves slowly coming back to life. Something about the white sand and clear water caused a soul cleansing rebirth. As the sun set, walking along the beach, with happy hour drinks tingling the blood coursing through their veins, they connected hand to hand. Soul to soul. Heart to heart. 

Deep inside, all along, they both knew it from the place and the moment where they first met each other. They never talked about it. The answer was always "no, nothing good starts in a getaway car." But they did not mean it and sometimes, yeah, they were too blind to see it. They needed this reason, to finally find their shotgun shot in the dark. 

It was really no surprise, on their final night in paradise, he pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. Forever, they would ride in this getaway car. Forever, they would cry in this getaway car. Together, they would die in this getaway car.


End file.
